Hablemos Naru
by dark-alice-angels
Summary: Después de 4 años se vuelven a juntar. Ahora nuestra banda favorita, en combinación con otros investigadores estarán atrapados en una lucha contra el mismísimo diablo. Un asesino en serie, muertos, mentiras y verdades. El juego de la muerte ha comenzado.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.

Hablemos Naru.

Cap. 1 ¿Me recuerdas?

Shibuya Kazuya fue una mentira, una mentira que le dio sentido a mi vida y que luego me apuñaló por la espalda, algo tan amargo y bello, algo tan…insensible.

Shibuya kazuya aka Naru, aka Oliver Davis, aka Noll, no solamente rompió mi corazón el día de su viaje de regreso a Englaterra, sino que rompió el fino hilo de algodón que me mantenía entre Taniyama Mai la dulce niña de corazón de oro e irrevocablemente estúpida y Mai Thomson la mujer decidida, inteligente, escondida detrás de una máscara que irradia alegría y bondad, alguien hipócrita, pero en una forma buena.

Muchos considerarían que el Dr. Davis (como ahora lo llamo) ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo convirtiéndome en la excepcional mujer de sociedad, que cualquier hombre estaría deleitado de tener a su lado, más en eso es donde se equivocan mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo. Que creen que ya he superado al hombre, gracias a mis increíbles habilidades de actuación y engaño.

Ayako y Monk-san después de un año de la partida de Naru se cazaron y dieron a conocer su relación. Yasu terminó todos sus estudios con honores y ahora trabaja conmigo en la nueva corporación Thomson Centro de Investigaciones Parapsicológicas, abreviado TCIP, que se está abriendo para representar La Rama Japonesa, en la línea de trabajos parapsicológicos, alrededor del mundo.

¿Cómo conseguí levantar mi propia compañía? Fácil. Hara Masako mi mejor amiga y socia empresarial en el campo, me ayudó a presentar una carta formal al Comité de las Ramas, explicando todo lo sucedido en el tiempo transcurrido con el Dr. Davis y especificando nuestros planes y metas que me he comprometido a llevar a cabo.

John y Masako se están encargando de mantener la línea de contacto entre nuestra corporación con El Director del comité de las ramas, Pietro Giovanetti, un anciano de 62 años, con la personalidad de uno de 12.

Está de más decir que John y Masako están ahora enamorados, es una lástima que los dos sean tan tímidos y pesimistas. John cree que Masako nunca se interesaría en él, mientras Masako piensa que John es demasiado bueno y despistado como para notarla, lo que nos lleva a… Frustación. Y una Masako frustrada es un alma en pena insoportable, por lo menos para mí, que soy su confidente.

Estos 4 años desde la partida de Oliver Davis, fueron los 4 años más largos e irritantes de mi vida, incluso ahora en el tour por Europa que estoy realizando, me siento miserable.

Naru…me pregunto si por lo menos, aún me recuerdas.

No, no me recuerdas y eso es exactamente lo que quiero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.

**Autora: Este es mi primer fanfic, siento mucho si tiene algunos errores ortográficos. Espero que les guste y por favor COMENTEN. Les ruego. Jajjajajj(risa nerviosa) GRACIAS!**

Hablame Naru.

Cap.2 "¿Una reunión?"

Mai. Punto de Vista.

Ahora mismo mi vida o por lo menos su estructura es buena, no me puedo quejar, es decir, alguien que está en Londres de vacaciones, viviendo en un Penthouse no puede desear más.

Bueno…en realidad solo me falta una cosa para completar mi vida de ensueños y esa cosa es…

Una ama de casa.

Sí, exacto una ama de casa, alguien que cocine para mí.

Ok…hablando en serio ahora, necesito un novio, esposo, ¡un hombre en mi vida! O terminaré como una viuda con doce gatos y enferma de toxoplasmosis. Y aunque conseguir novio no es nada difícil (por lo menos en mi caso), todos los chicos que he conocido hasta ahora son perdedores y lo siento muchísimo Yasuhara, pero tú no es una opción.

Claro, si ya conociste el hombre perfecto, lo menos que puedes esperar es tener altas expectativas y medio que no hay NADIE que se compare a Oliver Davis, aunque me duela admitirlo, sinceramente no lo hay.

VAMOS quien sería tan NERD y GUAPO al mismo tiempo, como lo es ese bastardo.

¡Ah, sí! Nadie.

Punto de vista general.

Ring, ring, ring, RING

-¡Agh!-gritó una chica castaña con cabello largo alborotado, tratando de arrastrarse hasta el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con una voz apagada.

-¡Ah! Hola, sí, señorita Thomson, un señor llamado Takigawa Housho ha venido a verla, ¿quiere bajar o le dejo subir?- preguntó algo apresurada.

-No, no lo deje, yo bajo.- dijo Mai en seco.

-OK, seño…-cortó la llamada sin esperar la despedida de la secretaria, corriendo hasta elevador, para luego tirarse en enfrente de un señor entrando ya en sus 40.

-MONK-gritó la joven tirándose sobre él.

-MAI- respondió en un gritó el monje entrando en el modo súper-hiperactivo.

-Tenemos cinco minutos antes de la reunión, siento tanto arruinar tus vacaciones ojou-chan, pero… bueno Ayako…-siguió antes de empezar a dudar de si continuar o no lo que estaba diciendo. Algún día este conseguirá una concusión cerebral, sin duda.

SMACK!

Se escuchó por todo el edificio, ahora que ellos están casados, Ayako ya no tiene ninguna clase de impedimento. Pobre monje.

-Hola Mai, perdóname, pero esto es realmente serio, Masako nos llamó, hace solo dos horas y yo me empecé a desesperar y…-Ayako dijo mientras me abrazaba, sin embargo no terminó la frase.

-Oh, bueno, en realidad no me importa, además, ese caso ya me ha estado molestando desde hace tres meses, mis instintos están más alerta que nunca y no quiero más secuestros o lo que sea que está pasando-expliqué algo derrotada.

-Dale, ahora volamos si queremos atender a esa maldita reunión gente-agregó el monje, antes de empujarme a la puerta.

Lin Punto de vista.

Noll ya me está sacando de mis casillas, entiendo perfectamente su descontento con respecto al nuevo caso, nada está saliendo como debería, cosa que atrajo la atención del director de las ramas, convocando, así una reunión general, sin embargo, no debería descargarse conmigo o con su familia. Claro que esto solo fue la gota que rebasó al vaso, ya que desde años que Noll se ha estado comportando de esta manera (4 para ser exactos).

-Lin, trae a Madoka, llama a mi padre, colecta los registros más actualizados, prepara el auto y nos vamos en un minuto. Ah y no te olvides del café- dijo el joven en una voz tranquila.

¿Por qué café? Ah sí, Noll está más allá del término insomnio-muerto andante, además de que ya no le encuentra ninguna clase de gusto al té.

**Xxxxxxxx.**

**chizuru-san**** gracias por el comentario, espero que en realidad te guste la historia, si tenes algún consejo, soy toda oídos (o más bien lectora cibernética, pero igual) GRACIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Comenten, comenten, comenten-**

Hablemos Naru

Cap.3. "El problema que enfrentamos Naru".

Mai punto de vista.

Mata saber que aún con todo el dinero que Monk tiene, sigue con la misma chatarra de hace 4 años.

-Dos minutos Monk- dije con indiferencia, pero con una voz algo cantarina. En respuesta, una mirada asesina apareció en el retrovisor.

-3…2…-se escuchó el ruido de los neumáticos chillar al frenar tan repentinamente y justo antes de que Mai dijera 1. Rápido saltaron fuera del auto y se dirigieron al edificio donde John y Masako estaban esperando en la entrada.

Una vez reunidos rajaron adentro solo para ser recibidos por una secretaria con complejo de Barbie Girl.

Mai no pudo evitar mirar con ojos de huevo frito a uno de los gatitos de peluche blanco en tutu que estaba ordenadamente colocado en su escritorio.

-¡Bueno días! A la derecha en el sexto piso, auditorio 12. Los están _esperando._** -**exclamó la chica con una voz más aguda de lo normal, y nos guiño el ojo cuando dijo la palabra "esperando".

Y al final, solo eso hiso falta para que toda la pandilla se diera cuenta de que ya estábamos atrasados. **NYA~- _-**

**Naru punto de vista.**

"Estamos a tiempo" suspiré, los últimos días han sido más que estresantes, nunca llegué a pensar que el caso terminaría convocando una reunión de comité general, y ahora lo más probable es que el fenómeno se torne más interesante de lo que ya está.

"Mmm…la Casa de las Ramas, es un edificio bastante lujoso" pensé al entrar en el lugar, antes de dirigir mi mirada a una chica con cara de tarada. Decidí ignorarla.

-¿Dr. Oliver Davis?- preguntó la misma chica. Yo le mandé una de mis gloriosas miradas asesinas y ella solamente de sonrojó. Suspiré. _Chicas…todas iguales._ Desvié la mirada y me concentré en Lin, el solo asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose después hacia la chica.

-Sí, vinimos para la reunión, ahora si puede darnos la dirección estaríamos muy agradecidos-dijo en tono monótono como siempre.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, por supuesto (risa nerviosa) derecha, sexto piso, auditorio 11, tienen dos minutos para llegar- dijo en un tono estúpido.

Dos min. Después…

La secretaria, se equivocó de número de auditorio, ahora gracias a ello llegamos un minuto atrasado. "Mi atractivo, de seguro" pensé, bueno, pues claro, que mas haría que una chica se equivoque en algo tan simple como eso.

Al entrar en el auditorio no pude evitar notar la poca gente que había, cuando el auditorio era excesivamente grande.

En frente de unas cuantas sillas bien ordenadas, se encontraba una tarima, con un atril de madera, para conferencias. Atrás, tres sillas, con una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un florero, tres botellas de agua y tres vasos de vidrio.

El lugar en sí, era de color ocre.

Luego de unos cuantos saludos e introducciones, me cansé de esperar y pregunté:

-¿Cuándo empezamos? Estoy muy seguro de que ya estamos listos Director.-

-No, no aún Oliver, la rama japonesa no ha llega- las dos puertas del auditorio se abrieron en un ruido fuerte, provocando que todos los presentes la miraran, de allí salió una joven, con un grupo de personas siguiéndola.

El grupo no era nada más y nada menos, que mis ex empleados, algo más maduros. Sin embargo, no estaban todos, Mai no estaba allí, en vez de ella, se encontraba, una joven con el cabello castaño atado en una coleta con tupé y unos anteojos de sol negro, era bastante parecida, mas no era ella ¿Verdad?

Toda la banda, se quedaron estupefactos cuando me encontraron al lado del director. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, la joven se quitó los anteojos de sol, aclarando así mis dudas, sí ella era Mai. Por un momento, pensé haber visto un tic nervioso proveniente de su ceño, rápidamente reemplazado por una gran sonrisa de comercial, algo que hiso que yo frunciera el mío.

Con mucho porte y elegancia, Mai se abrió pasó de entre la poca gente que había, sin el más mínimo pestañeo o desvío de mirada. Sus ojos clavados en mí como si fuera una amenaza, un tigre al acecho de su presa, muy para mi pesar.

Su pelo estaba más largo por lo menos hasta la mitad de su espalda, con el cabello súper lacio.

Una vez parada enfrente mío, cambió su mirada al director, para dirigirse luego a mí nuevamente.

-¡Oh! Dr. Davis juro que no pensé en encontrarlo aquí. Supongo que la rama inglesa ya ha elegido su nuevo Presidente. Estoy tan contenta…-dijo entre dientes, sino la conociera mejor pensaría que me quiere mandar al quinto infierno. Yo por otro lado todavía la estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo.

Traté de recuperar la compostura y respondí:

-Ah sí, gracias, supongo-dije con toda la indiferencia que pude reunir, logrando alejarme al mismo tiempo del director y de ella. Eso, si no hubiera sido por el director, que no parecía entender las indirectas.

-¡MAI! Cariño, estoy tan feliz de que vinieras… ¡Oh! Y al parecer se conocen. ¡Genial! Esto arregla algunos inconvenientes entonces-Dijo como un niño que se acaba de enterar de que ganó un viaje a Disneylandia. "Mierda" fue lo primero que pensé hasta que sentí la mano de Mai golpear mi hombro repentinamente y casi con una fuerza sobrehumana, al mismo tiempo que se reía como una lunática y encajaba sus uñas en mi pobre hombro. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero no reaccioné demasiado.

-¡Ah sí! Ya es hora que comience la reunión-agregó el director tirando sus brazos al cielo como para enfatizar su frase.

Decidí dar un rápido saludo al resto del grupo sentándome lo más lejos posible de Mai. Quien sabe que sería su siguiente paso…

Mai punto de vista.

ESE BASTARDO!

Y se atreve a dar la cara, aghh! Calma Mai recuerda en lo que te has convertido ahora, recuerda quien eres, controla la situación, es solo cuestión de tiempo como para que asumas el lío en el que te encuentras. Calma y todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno mis queridos socios, para dar el inicio a esta reunión general indicativa, tenemos que aclarar dos cosas, la primera, yo no daré los detalles del caso lo hará la representante de la rama Japonesa y segundo, se entiende perfectamente que la rama inglesa fue la primera involucrada, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias… ellos no estarán a la cabeza de la investigación. Por favor, ahora solo presten atención mientras mi querida amiga Mai Thomson aclara la situación en general, luego yo concluiré las indicaciones. Gracias- Dijo Pietro dirigiéndose a la mesa, dándome paso, hacia la tarima.

Yo me acerqué al atril y comencé con mi lectura.

**Gracias, Director (asiento con la cabeza a su dirección) El caso como muchos saben, no es común y ya ha causado 23 muertes, con cinco secuestros, atrayendo la atención de la policía y el FBI, sin embargo, lo que vamos a enfrentar, no es algo causado por un espíritu, en realidad, el atacante es un asesino en serie, psicópata y sus víctimas quieren venganza. Nuestra misión, es entrar a la Universidad Royal y tratar de entrar en contacto con los espíritus, para descubrir quién es el culpable de las muertes y luego darles un descanso. No sé qué pasará con las autoridades, pero tampoco es que importe, ahora mismo necesitamos salvar a los estudiantes, que desafortunadamente no pueden dejar de asistir al lugar y encontrar al asesino. Gracias.**

Terminé y me dirigí a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que el director se dirigía de nuevo al atril para terminar la reunión.

**Hasta ahora lo que les pasa a las víctimas es desconocido, pero lo que sí sabemos, es que sus espíritus están comenzando a tornarse peligrosos, agrediendo a los estudiantes, como queriendo demostrarles lo que les pasó a ellos. Por otro lado, no se dará explicaciones exactas hasta que nos vallamos al laboratorio, donde seguirá la reunión, dentro de doce horas.**

**Así que los espero, pues lo que les diremos será de suma importancia, al igual que una verdad cruel.**

_Autora: Perdón por el retraso es que la escuela no me deja en paz. __Este cap. Sin embargo fue más como una explicación más que nada, asi que no apareció mucho humor y todo eso, pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor(tendrá mucho humor) y para darles una motivación les daré el titulo del cap. Que es "__**Al agua Naru!**__" espero que les guste, y gracias por seguir con la historia. Por favor comenten!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Comenten, comenten, comenten y disfruten.**

Hablemos Naru.

Cap.4. "¡Al agua Naru!"

Mai POV

Una vez terminada la reunión, salí del lugar lo más pronto posible, seguida de Masako que trataba de alcanzarme.

-¡Mai espera!- gritó, sin embargo no me detuve hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, en donde lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo.

Masako entró preocupada y lentamente se fue acercando como siendo cautelosa.

-Oliver…él…-dije lentamente con un tono y una expresión asustada.

-¿Si?-

-Es un tarado-

Sonó como una declaración firme y fue un cambio radical de expresión, en un momento estaba completamente asustada y al siguiente sin emociones, como muerta.

_Gracioso._

Naru POV.

Mai dirigió la reunión, Mai dirigió la reunión, Mai dirigió la reunión…

I.M.P.O.S.I.B.L.E.

Exacto, imposible es la palabra correcta. Las reuniones solo pueden ser dirigidas por alguien de alto rango, no han pasado más de 4 años y el Director¿ ya la trata como su propia hija?. De igual manera, tengo que ir asimilando ya estas cosas.

Lo primero es ir a hablar con ella, creo que se fue al baño ya que salió de la sala. No tengo mucho tiempo, dentro de poco ya tendremos que irnos al laboratorio Hills.

Lo otro es evitar que me arranque las tripas.

_Tripas…_

Mai POV.

Bueno, entonces no hay de otra. Tengo que aguantar al mocoso hasta que su papi (Lin) venga a cambiarle los pañales (solo un insulto).

Y si busca pelea, pelea tendrá, pero que después no salga llorando para esconderse debajo de la falda de su mami (Lin, nuevamente),( frase más significativa que un insulto).

No me importó mucho Masako, ya que cuando se trataba de Oliver, ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorada varias veces. Pobre. Salí del lugar. Ni siquiera le miré a la cara.

De igual manera, tenía que evitar hablar con Oliver, y suerte mía, que el receso, es corto, pronto iremos al laboratorio.

Pero juro que si ese tipo tiene intenciones de hablarme, le ARRANCO las tripas.

_Tripas…_

Minutos. Después.

Mai POV.

Decidí escabullirme hacia el patio trasero del lugar, tratando de evitar al muy idiota.

Sin embargo no tuve tanta suerte y justo cuando me dirigí hacia un banco me encontré con él. Nos miramos por dos segundos, hasta que di media vuelta y empecé a irme por donde vine, aun con mi cara de póker.

-Esa es la peor forma de evitarme Mai- dijo una voz fría, que hizo que mi piel se erizara.

Me detuve por un segundo. ¡Maldición, tenía que haber seguido adelante como si nunca le hubiera escuchado! No importa, solo sigue adelante Mai, y así lo hice, hasta que el narcisista, dijo:

-Es claro que me escuchaste, ahora, que tal, si vienes y te sientas a mi lado Mai, estoy seguro de que no quieres quedar como una idiota. Ah, espera, eres una idiota, Mai-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. Como si se hubiera ganado el award del año. **Si, te ganaste el award, pero el award, al más " #$%&" del año. Gracias.**

Lentamente me fui acercado a él, y no estaba para más decir que estaba echando humo y con el signo de la IRA escrito en mi frente.

-No querrás sacar lo mejor de mí en este momento Oliver…-dije con mis palabras impregnadas con veneno. Y una sonrisa forzada. Súper forzada, que daba miedo.

Repentinamente, él, él, él…

_Rompió en carcajadas._

En ese momento, algo sumamente extraño, tomó control de mi cuerpo, hasta que tuve una mirada oscura, que estaba escondida debajo de mis flequillos.

Primera cosa que supe.

-NARU IMBECIL!-grité mientras, empezaba a ahorcarlo…

Naru, seguía sentado en el banco, mientras yo seguía parada, sacudiéndolo y agarrándole, el cuello.

-Con que Naru, eh, pensé que me dirías Dr. Oliver, o algo-dijo algo divertido, mientras apenas se resistía a mi agarre.

Segunda cosa que supe.

Naru, tenía sus manos en mi cintura.

-Y TE LLAMO ASI PORQUE NO TE MERECES RESPETO TARADO-grité, al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que, lo del nombre, fue un accidente y de cuán rápido puse una escusa. Mai =1 Naru=0

¡Yay!

Dicho esto Naru se levantó del banco y fue retrocediendo, hasta que estábamos al borde de un arroyo. Ahí lo solté.

-Me voy- dije con mi ceño fruncido y algo frustrada.

Al tiempo en que caminaba como ya a unos tres metros, el me dice:

-Al parecer nada ha cambiado después de todo-sonó suave casi conmovedora, a pesar de que era Naru, me daba ganas de perdonarlo en ese mismo instante y darle un gran abrazo de buenos amigos.-Sigues siendo una niñita idiota-continuó.

Eso fue…

TERCERA COSA QUE SUPE.

Corro-me lanzo sobre Naru en el aire-agarro su cuello-gritó el famoso ahhhh agudo y…

Al agua Naru, junto con linda Mai.-_-.

**Autora: Si , estoy más que atrasada, pero ustedes deberían comprender que la escuela y los padres, son un gran impedimento. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla.**

**El misterio viene el siguiente cap. Que será estrenado dentro de dos días exactamente. LO JURO.**

**Comenten, COMENTARAN VERDAD. YO SE QUE COMENTARAN.**

**Perdón, ese fue uno de mis arranques, no le hagan caso.**

**Y por cierto: **princesasakuraharuno **I also speak english, and i really want to thanks you for the review. THANKS YOU SO MUCH!**

**I really want you to enjoy my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Comenten, comenten, comenten y disfruten. Yay**

**Aviso= Mai esta vestida así =acá está el link=menos su pelo que ya mencioné en el cap. anterior. Si no les gusta, no sé, el tema es que ella va vestida entre casa. Estaba apurada ¿Recuerdan?**

.com/vixen-megan-fox-is-so-sexy-in-tank-top-men-could-go-%E2%80%9Carf%E2%80%9D/megan-fox-white-tank-top/

Hablemos Naru.

Cap.5. "Venganza Naru"

Mai POV.

El agua estaba fría, podía sentir mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo. Seguía con mis manos en el cuello de Naru. Al notarlo, lo solté, y mi senté a lado de él. El arroyo no era nada hondo, y nosotros todavía seguíamos sentados sobre el agua.

-Te odio-declaré después de un momento de silencio, al mismo tiempo en que volteábamos la cabeza para mirarnos.

-Pero, sabías que esto no era necesario-respondió Naru, con mucha calma, y mirando nuevamente al frente.

Luego, me di cuenta de que mi tank top blanco se había vuelto prácticamente transparente, suerte que solo se veía mi sostén blanco.

Rápido me tapé con mi chaleco. Mi cara estaba roja, no es que sea tan vergonzoso, no es que haya visto algo demasiado íntimo, es solo que… bueno.

-¿Copa c?-dijo de repente, lo miré algo extrañada, hasta que me golpeó lo que había dicho, se refería a…

Su cara estaba peor que la mía,** (adorable. ¡Naru, es tan adorable!)** Se levantó y me ayudó, ninguno de los dos murmuró una sola palabra.

En poco tiempo, de la nada salió Lin, que nos miró y solo alzó una ceja, como signo de pregunta.

-No preguntes, ¿tienes mi chaqueta?-preguntó en seco Naru. Lin solo asintió y salió del pasillo en el que estábamos, para meterse en una sala y volver cinco segundos después con un chaleco negro.

-Ya tenemos que irnos-agregó Lin, cuando Naru, no dijo nada para agradecerle. **(Típico).** Yo le mandé una mirada asesina, de reproche.

Sin dudar, Naru me tiró en la cara su saco.

-Correcto, ahora es mejor que llames a tu grupo y los dirijas al laboratorio. Póntelo y no te lo quites hasta que estés completamente seca. ¿Entendido?-comandó. Yo me puse el saco y le saque la lengua. Ese tipo no tenía el derecho de darme órdenes.

-Si claro, mami-dije con muchísimo sarcasmo. Rodé los ojos. Y fui en busca de los chicos.

Al entrar al auditorio donde ellos estaban, todos me miraron, Ayako, se atragantó con su café, Monk alzó las cejas, John hiso lo mismo y Masako cubrió su cara con la manga de su kimono.

Conté hasta dos y estallaron en preguntas. Hasta que les grité y les dije que se callaran. Luego, les conté mi pequeña aventura y al terminar, les arrastré hasta el laboratorio en donde empezaría la primera investigación.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio, inspeccioné el lugar. En sí era como la morgue y tampoco había mucha luz, solo la necesaria. En realidad daba miedo.

-¡Dra. Thompson! La primera puerta a la derecha-exclamó uno de los secretarios del Director.-Tiene 2 minutos-agregó apresurado el chico de aproximadamente 15 años. "**Se parece a mí, cuando trabajaba para Naru", **pensé con algo de melancolía.

Algo apresurada, agarré a mi grupo y los dirigí hacia la puerta indicada.

Allí, dos chicos de 18 o 19 años, con batas blancas, nos pasaron algunas batas, tapa bocas, y guantes.

Una vez bien uniformados, pasamos al laboratorio principal de la morgue.

Todos estaban listos, en el lugar se encontraban como 14 personas. Lo interesante, es que la rama japonesa, era la única que contaba con más de 2 personas. Y nuestro grupo en total era de siete.

Esperamos como 2 segundos, hasta que el director apareció y empezó a dar indicaciones.

-Primero lo primero, los representantes de las ramas me van a acompañar a ver un cuerpo en específico, el resto se dividirá en tres grupos de tres para ver los otros tres cuerpos restantes. Procedan-dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo colectar.

Los representantes éramos cinco en total, junto con el director nos dirigimos, a una sala más grande. Cuando llegamos, el director nos dijo que nos juntáramos en parejas, ya que junto con el estábamos pares.

Desafortunadamente, el director fue muy rápido y se juntó con una señora de unos 35 años, mientras, como era de esperarse, Naru ignoró a los otros dos que le propusieron ser su pareja, lo que causó que al final los rechazados terminaran como pareja, del mismo modo en el que eso nos dejó a Naru y a mí, como los únicos solitarios. Lo que nos convirtió en un par.

Cada pareja recibió una parte del cuerpo, a Naru y a mí, nos tocó la parte del torso.

Al director y su acompañante les tocó la cabeza y al último par, las extremidades. Extraña la cosa, el tipo fue completamente mutilado.

-Examinen las partes y una vez que terminen juntaremos los resultados-comunicó el director, algo pálido.

Juntó con Naru, empecé a revisar la parte del tórax.

-Sus costillas están rotas, tiene hematomas en la parte del pecho y varios cortes en el abdomen.-dije sin ningún rodeo.

-La columna también está completamente destrozada y hay indicios de estrangulación. Lo que nos lleva a que este hombre, estuvo en una pelea. Por otro lado los órganos no están tan dañados, lo que nos lleva a que la causa de muerte es por una hemorragia interna.-argumentó Naru, tocando con su dedo enguantado, la parte del cuello. Luego hiso un recorrido hasta por debajo de las costillas, en donde puso algo de presión. Decidí copiar su acción y ahí fue cuando lo sentí. El tipo, no tenía su pulmón izquierdo.

-Esto…es inusual…-dije algo sospechosa.

-Sí, pero no hay forma de que su pulmón haya desaparecido de la nada, a no ser que…-no terminó su frase, en vez de ello, se fue directamente hacia el director, mientras yo lo seguía, tratando de alcanzarlo, sin tener que empezar a correr.

Rápido alcanzamos al director, pero como Naru se detuvo tan de repente terminé en un choque severo con él. Ouch.

-Pietro, como es que no nos…-

-Con que ya lo sabes-cortó con severidad el director, aunque Naru lo ignoró.

-Esto definitivamente es más que solo ir al lugar que está siendo embrujado, aunque ya sabemos que es peligroso, esto rebasa expectativas, debiste haberlo comunicado. ¡Demonios!-gritó Naru, algo que me sobresaltó completamente, nunca lo había escuchado de esa manera, nunca…

-Era necesario además, de una u otra forma ustedes iban a entrar en acción, por algo llamé a todas las Ramas-defendió el director, con una cara irritada.

-Esto es una maldición de territorio, pero no cualquiera, una vez pisas, el suelo maldecido, entras en el juego de la muerte, que no parará hasta que todos y cada uno de nosotros esté muerto, además, de que lo más probable es que terminemos como ese señor, _mutilados_.- afirmó Naru, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, repentinamente, un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral y dije la primera palabra que salió de mi boca en vos alta y con mi instinto en su punto máximo, asustándome hasta que caí de rodillas en medio del laboratorio.

"_Venganza" _pronuncié antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

**Autora: Bueno, como pueden ver cumplí con mi promesa, ahora por favor COMENTEN. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. El siguiente cap. Prometo mejoras, aunque definitivamente no sé si podré actualizar dentro de dos días, paciencia por favor, que acá en mi colegio ya empezaron las pruebas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Comenten, comenten, comenten y disfruten.**

Hablemos Naru.

"Es un demonio, Naru"

Mai POV

_Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el paisaje del laboratorio, pero todo oscuro, como todas las veces en las que antes solía soñar. "Gene" pensé y al levantarme y mirar hacia atrás me encontré con su dulce sonrisa. _

_-Ha pasado un buen tiempo, hermanita-dijo, como para después estallar en risas. Ya no pudiendo soportar más le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y de la nada empecé a llorar._

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto Gene!-exclamé con el corazón en la garganta. _

_-Ya Mai, no fue tu culpa, además no hay tiempo, tengo que mostrarte algo-continuó extendiéndome su mano como para que lo siga, la agarré, y como en un flash fotográfico todo se volvió blanco._

_Tick, tack, tick, tack, un reloj viejo, enfrente mío sonaba como esperando algo. Yo solo lo miraba, de la nada, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, al mismo tiempo en que giraba, como para encontrarme con un cuarto lleno de juguetes. Lentamente, una voz ronca se escuchó en medio de la habitación, una voz que se podía comparar con el rayado de una pizarra o alguien hablando por uno de esos teléfonos que se utilizan como para que no se reconozca la voz. Además había estática._

_-Entonces es un pacto…-dijo la voz con mucha lentitud._

_-Sí, mátalos, mátalos a todos, pero déjame sus pulmones izquierdos, aún hay algo que tengo que hacer-dije entre pequeñas risitas, sintiéndome, grande, como casi un Dios._

_Una vez dicho esto la voz no volvió a contestar, entonces el niño, se fue hacia uno de sus estantes y de uno de los cajones con llave, sacó un libro. Delicadamente, lo abrió e imágenes empezaron a verse. Imágenes horribles de seres, deformados, asquerosos, con formas de dragones. _

"_Demonios" pensé._

_Luego, al parar en una página empecé a leer en un idioma extraño y cuando terminé agarré un peluche y con una tijera con punta comencé a despedazarlo al mismo tiempo en que me reía. Unos segundos después sentí como si me estuviera alejando del escenario en el que estaba, hasta que escuché la voz de Gene._

_-Habla con John él sabrá que hacer-_

Naru POV.

De la nada, vi a Mai caer en el suelo diciendo algo como "venganza", en un instinto la agarré de su cintura antes de que toque por completo el suelo. Luego, la sacudí como tratando de que reaccione, sin embargo fue inútil, así que la alcé en mis brazos y la llevé hasta una camilla, en donde la recosté y me limité a solo observarla. Minutos después tuvimos que salir de la habitación para seguir con las inspecciones, al principio me reusé por completo, ya que íbamos a dejar sola a Mai, pero luego, tuve que ceder. Lo mismo ocurrió con mis ex empleados, aunque al final también terminaron cediendo.

Al finalizar todas las inspecciones después de aproximadamente 30 minutos, me apresuré a ir al lugar donde había dejado a Mai. Cuando entré la camilla en el que ella se encontraba estaba vacía, rápido corrí hacia la primera persona que encontré cerca.

-Disculpe, ¿por si acaso no ha visto a una chica de aproximadamente 19 años, cabello largo, castaño y ojos avellana?-pregunté en seco, al anciano enfrente de mí, repentinamente sonrió y contestó:

-Oh sí, hace solo un segundo, la niña se veía muy apurada, creo que dirigió hacia la terraza-dijo alegre.

-Gracias-fue lo único que murmuré, antes de maldecir por lo bajo y correr hacia la terraza.

"La terraza no es un lugar al que ella iría solo por ir y menos apurada, algo está mal "pensé al mismo tiempo en que subía las escaleras, solo para ver a Mai a unos cuantos escalones arriba mio, abriendo la puerta que dirigía a la terraza. Ahí, lo vi. Sus ojos hazel estaban completamente vacíos.

_Está poseída…_

Cuando ya llegué a la terraza, miré a Mai, que tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo y la mayor parte de su pelo todo alborotado cubriéndolo, su anterior peinado completamente desecho.

Mai alzó la mirada y lo que vi definitivamente no era bueno, ella sonrió como un niño que ha realizado algo muy travieso. Una sonrisa macabra.

-Chau, chau Naru-kun-dijo en una voz seductora, desagradable.

Y ahí fue cuando…

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Mai…_

En ese momento no podía mover un músculo, el shock se lucía en mi rostro, pronto la desesperación, tomo control.

-MAI!- grité mientras miraba hacia abajo.

No había un vacio, sin embargo Mai estaba en un balcón y probablemente, con más que solo una pierna rota.

Corrí, corrí y grité.

Saqué a toda prisa mi celular y llamé al 911, hasta que romí la puerta en donde se encontraba la habitación que daba a aquel balcón.

Corrí hacia Mai.

Y cuando traté de tocar su cara ella abrió los ojos, pero ya no eran los vacíos, estos estaban al borde de la desesperación. Mai gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de moverse, hasta que su cara estaba roja y se podía ver una vena en su cuello, mientras ella gritaba todo lo que podía. Yo por otro lado, estaba volviéndome loco, ver a Mai en esa situación era imposible y lo peor era sentirse tan inútil y solo poder verla sufrir, me arrodillé a su lado y agarró el collar de mi camisa estirándome hacia ella, al mismo tiempo en que ella habló.

-¡Es un demonio Naru! ¡Hiso un pacto con el…! Ahhhh-gimió y no al no poder soportar más se desmalló.

Paramédicos, entraron corriendo hacia Mai, revisándola antes de llevársela.

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido.

Una ambulancia, gente por todas partes, la adrenalina en su punto más alto.

Era demasiado…

Entonces empecé a razonar, en medio de todo.

_Un trato con un demonio lo que puede ser que esté poseyendo al asesino en serie, lo que significa que…_

**Autora: Y bueno, aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy abierta a críticas. Por favor, tengan piedad y comenten *lágrima* comenten. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Perdón por el retraso, la escuela y la danza saben cómo mantenerme ocupada, tachen eso, OCUPADÏSIMA. X( . **

Hablemos Naru.

Cap.7. "Preparados, listos, fuera".

Mai POV.

Luces blancas se hacían presentes, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de despegar mis ojos. A mi lado derecho, sentí cabello sedoso bajo mi mano, que al parecer tenía una intravenosa.

Una vez bien despierta, miré a la persona que tenía su cabeza acostada en mi camilla y estaba sentada en una silla.

Naru…

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi rostro, Naru se veía tan inocente y…desprotegido a mi lado, a solo unos milímetros de mi alcance, que no me pude resistir.

Paso uno agarras un mechón de tu pelo, paso dos le acaricias con ello su cara, paso tres, admiras la reacción.

SMACK.

La mano de Naru pasa volando a su cara, que hasta a mí me asusta.

En ese momento solté todo lo que había acumulado y empecé a reírme hasta que me dolía todo el estómago y prácticamente no podía respirar. Calmarme fue lo más difícil hasta ahora.

Por otro lado, Naru solo se quedó quieto sin mostrar ni la más mínima expresión, hasta que me mando una mirada que cortó el aire en la habitación, en un instante me acobardé. Pero me empecé a reír de nuevo cuando noté la mancha roja en su mejilla, en forma de mano. Lo que sorpresivamente hiso que Naru se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

Luego, entré en mi modo serio cuando me acordé de lo que sucedió.

Gene, el sueño, el niño, John, un demonio, un pacto y finalmente lo último que recuerdo.

_La oscuridad que se aferraba a mí, pero que desapareció con el sentimiento de estar cayendo, como cuando te despiertas de un sueño en un golpe de adrenalina, por sentir que te vas a caer._

_De todas formas eso solo puede significar que…_

-Tienes el brazo izquierdo roto, al igual que severos moretones y tus piernas gravemente lesionadas. El que hayas salido de aquel balcón viva, es más que un milagro. ¿Qué has hecho Mai? La caída debió ser una muerte segura eso está mucho más que claro-comenzó Naru, mirándome con suma atención.

Yo sonreí ligeramente, lo que causo que Naru entrecierre sus ojos azules, como si yo hubiera entrado en su campo de minas.

-¿Los años han disminuido tus neuronas Naru? Es más que obvio que sé acerca de mis heridas actuales. ¡Ya que las siento tarado! Por otro lado, en algo no te equivocas, es probable que nadie lo haya notado aún pero, el tiempo transcurrido después de tu partida, no solo me causaron cambios abruptos de personalidad, sino que también hiso que desarrollara poderes como levitación, piroquinesis, telequinesis, telepatía, tanto como para leer pensamientos, comunicarme o controlar las acciones o pensamientos de otras personas, además de la clarividencia y la barrera psíquica. –dije en un tono monótono la parte de la explicación.

-Sin embargo…-

-Sin embargo, utilizarlos toma parte de mi energía vital. El peaje que me pasa no es mucho pero, continuamente hace que presente ciertos…_síntomas-_agregué bajando la mirada, ya que la de Naru era demasiado penetrante, un ambiente incómodo consumió el lugar.

-Idiota-murmuró antes de salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta al cerrarla, lo que causó que por poco no saltara de la cama, del susto. Me estremecí.

Madoka POV

La vista de Noll saliendo de la habitación de Mai, captó mi atención, rápido, me aferré a Lin que estaba a mi lado hablando por teléfono, el niño tenía una cara de irritado impresionante, sea lo que sea que haya pasado allí adentro no fue nada bueno.

-No es por nada Noll pero pareces estreñido-

-Silencio, aprende a controlar tu boca Madoka y de paso trata de concentrarte en el problema en cuestión y no en mi actitud, ¿quieres? Volviendo al tema. Llamen a las ramas, los quiero aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo y preparen los equipos que vamos a utilizar junto con los otros. Esta vez tendremos que disponer en siete vans. Y como de costumbre no hay peros.-finalizó tirándome una mirada de advertencia. Ese chico es un maldito ególatra impertinente. Si solo Mai estuvie…

Y justo en ese momento la joven mencionada salió con la bata del hospital, un bastón y una cara muy seria. Con grandes saltos se aproximó a nosotros y al alcanzarnos, empezó a despotricar.

-¡Maldita sea Naru! Aun no había terminado y no te hagas del desentendido porque no te queda, tengo que hablar contigo, este caso es mucho más grande que ti, mi, o mis o tus o nuestros problemas, ¿Entiendes? Ya no se trata de quien tiene la última palabra o quién es más fuerte. Esto es algo que nos supera a todos, por lo que por una vez en tu vida necesito que me escuches. Para empezar soñé con un niño que hiso un pacto con un demonio, volví a ver a Gene, él me mostró el sueño y encima de todo Gene dijo algo de que hablara John, de que él podría saber lo que está pasando. Por otro lado salimos de este lugar en una hora entre ese tiempo, prepárense, que nos vamos a esa institución a empezar a investigar. Lin, anota esto, en la computadora- dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba a Lin una hoja de papel y me mandaba una dulce sonrisa. Claro, que siendo quien era Naru no se quedó callado.

-Si crees que no lo sé estás muy equivocada, además no pensé que lo harías pero, al parecer sigues con las mismas estúpidas acciones que antes realizabas reiteradamente sin siquiera pensarlo por un segundo. Te has arrancado la intravenosa y no estás en condiciones de caminar. A la cama, ahora-dijo en un tono peligroso, Mai solo soltó unas risitas nerviosas y se despidió para luego ir a dormir.

En el instante en que Mai entró a su habitación, Naru nos lanzó una última mirada, y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento.

-Entonces…-le murmuré a Lin, que solo me disparó una mirada confusa.

-Ya lo oíste-respondió levantando la tapa de su celular, nuevamente- a trabajar.

Mai POV.

Sinceramente, no sé qué demonios le pico ahora a Naru, pero ni él ni mis estúpidas lesiones impedirán que termine lo que empecé.

Me abalancé hacia mi cartera que estaba en una mesita a un costado de la habitación, y marqué el número de Monk.

Ring…, ring…,ri

-Monk, ya me dieron de alta, ven al hospital y espérame en el estacionamiento, te quiero en diez min.-

-Mai, ¡estaba tan preocupado!, le diré a los demás, estoy feliz de que no te alla pasado nada grave. No te preocupes estoy allí en 7 min. Adiós- exclamó con alegría. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Ok…cinco minutos para vestirme y dos para escapar por la ventana, con un bastón y mi brazo izquierdo enyesado.

_Nada difícil. _

Preparados, listos, ¡fuera!

**Autora. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten, si quieren el próximo cap. Chantaje****

**Es que necesito motivación-¡! Gracias.**

**rochy-sparda****: gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te haya servido la información. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo ghost hunt, esto es puro fanfic.**

**Autora: Perdón por el retraso, ahora que es vacaciones de invierno al fin puedo seguir mi historia.**

Hablemos Naru.

"Desastres"

Una vez lista para bajar por la ventana, tiré al vacio mi bastón para poder manejarme con mi brazo derecho con más facilidad. Cerré los ojos y empecé a bajar aún con el dolor que sentía en mis piernas solo faltaban dos pisos ¿Qué tan duro podía ser?

Ya ha un piso, mi pie se resbaló del concreto, dejándome colgada, pensé algo rápido y me abalancé hacia la otra ventana.

Ring..ring..ri

A toda prisa alcancé mi celular, una vez que había bajado por completo del edificio.

-¿Taniyama-san?-

-¿Lin?, pero que…-

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones debe salir del hospital con Bou-san ahora mismo. Noll se dirige a su habitación.-

-¡Demonios! Entiendo, gracias por avisar Lin-

-No hay de que, digamos que esta es una pequeña venganza al narcisista por tratarme como su esclavo durante estos últimos años. Cuídate que de otra forma Noll me mata-

-Ok nos vemos dentro de una hora-

La ira que después iba a recibir por parte de Naru no me importaba tenía que actuar rápido y hablar con John.

Veinte min más tarde.

-No vamos a seguir con el caso Mai-san-dijo John con una mirada muy sombría que sobresaltó a los presentes.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Masako.

-Porque, si tocamos la tierra ese lugar nos meteremos en un juego del que no saldremos con vida Masako-dijo John lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación.

-Pero ya se ha aceptado el caso, y todas las ramas están trabajando en él. No podemos retroceder, no después que todos nos hemos involucrado-agregó Bou-san que seguía enojado conmigo por lo que hice.

_Flashback._

_El auto de Bou-san no estaba muy lejos y Naru venía corriendo detrás de mí, a todo lo que daba, en momentos como esos ya me empezaba a arrepentir, cada vez el estaba más cerca, pues no solo era él más rápido que yo sino que ahora que tenía mis piernas lesionadas apenas podía correr, es decir era 10 veces más rápido otra vez._

_A ya solo a unos cuantos metros localicé la cara de Bou-san, y viendo como su cara se tornaba confusa lo llamé._

_-Abre la puerta-dije sin aliento._

_-¡Mai pero qué demonios! Oh por…-dijo Bou-san desde la otra línea captando lo que sucedía. _

_Una vez que abrió la puerta dándose una palmada en la cabeza, Naru casi me toma por el hombro pero en vez de eso me tiré con todo lo que tenía en la parte trasera del auto dejando a Naru con solo un zapato mío, que me quitó cuando quiso agarrarme._

_-¡Mai!-exclamó Naru y por un momento vi como su rostro cambiaba y mostraba una expresión dolorosa, se sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado y eso me partía el corazón._

_Rápido cerré la puerta, Naru se encontraba en suelo tratando de levantarse. Y la culpabilidad me estaba sofocando. Miré nerviosa a Bou-san y a Naru y viceversa otra vez, y en un arranque de locura, abrí de nuevo la puerta, puse mis dos manos en las mejillas e Naru y le di un beso rápido, Naru por otro lado estaba tan aturdido que, no intento atraparme o algo solo se quedó paralizado. Con suma rapidez volví a cerrar la puerta._

_-¡Arranca!¡Arranca!-grité poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad toda temblorosa y agitada, se me había metido un golpe de adrenalina impresionante y ya no pensaba con claridad. _

_Me iba a arrepentir luego…_

_Sin lugar a dudas._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y si, estaba arrepentida que clase de mujer en su sana conciencia besaría a la fuerza a un hombre que ni siquiera la corresponde.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello me ponía más roja y trataba de sacudir mi cabeza como para espantar los pensamientos, a veces hasta hacía caras raras y mis amigos me miraban como si hubiera perdido un tornillo en aquel accidente.

-Bou-san tiene razón, todavía tenemos veinte min. Antes de enfrenarnos a la ira diabólica de Na-Fui interrumpida abruptamente por el monje.

-Mai y conste que hace solo unos segundos lo besaste que clase de amor más bipolar tienen uste-lo volví a interrumpir pero esta vez lanzándome en cima suyo preparada para arrancarle su melena.

-Tu..-

-Para, no..-

-Rrrrg-

-¡Ayuda….!-

Cinco min después. Punto de vista general.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos vallamos, Bou-san, Jasu y Mai en el auto de Bou-san y Masako, John y yo en el de John, ¿preguntas?-explicó Ayako, mirando a sus dos amigos inconscientes en el piso (Bou-san y Mai).

-Por mi está genial-dijeron los tres restantes en unísono.

Min más tarde.

-QUE-gritaron los que anteriormente estaban inconscientes.

-Ya lo decidimos, son cuatro contra dos, gana la mayoría-dijo con orgullo Ayako.

Mai POV

Fue entonces la que recordé la última vez que viajé con ese dúo y casi chocamos.

Por lo menos Ayako no estaría con el monje.

Osea, no es como si fuera mi destino a una muerte segura ¿no? ¿NO?

En el auto de Bou-san.

-Mi amor deberíamos casarnos en las Vegas y pasar nuestra luna miel en Francia-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Jasu, tratando de besar a Bou-san yo solo podía encajar más las uñas en el asiento, cada vez que Bou-san hacía algún giro repentino.

Estaba tan asustada, que entre momentos gritaba, así que decidida hice una cartel que decía "auxilio" y lo ponía en la ventana de mi costado mientras Bou-san trataba de maniobrar, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a Yasu que pare y a mi para que deje eso y lo ayude a controlar al psicópata sentado a su lado.

Yo claramente me hice de la desentendida.

Exactamente a hora llegamos al lugar.

Bou-san frenó tan de repente, que dejamos huellas de llanta por la calle.

Y Yasu, casi se estrella mal, por el parabrisas.

Yo por otro lado salí volando hacia el asiento de la victima (el monje).

Una vez que nos bajamos del auto, me fui volando a reclamarle a Ayako y decirle que casi sufro por estrés-pos traumático vial.

Por supuesto que me ignoró y todos seguimos nuestros caminos hacia la institución, donde pasamos por un gran bosque, y luego por un pequeño camino de arena hasta ver un van blanco que difícilmente no reconocíamos pues llevaba el logo de BPR. La desesperación tomó control sobre mí y a punto de girar Bou-san me detuvo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, lentamente.

Me di cuenta de cuan cobarde era y por ello puse una cara seria decidí lo que iba a hacer y como iba a actuar enfrente de **él**.

Me puse mi anteojo de sol negro y apreté el paso.

-Buenas tardes, somos de la Rama Japonesa, SPR-dije en inglés británico fluido, el acento bastante pronunciado, de modo que ni siquiera pareciera extranjera.

-Buenas tardes, somos de la Rama Inglesa, gusto en conocerlos-dijo un hombre en sus cincuenta, de cabellos plateados, ojos azules y anteojos de marco negro grueso.

-Igualmente-dije posando la mirada en un joven de cabello negro y ojos azul marino penetrante, que clavaron su mirada en mí.

-Yo soy Martín Davis, y este de aquí es Oliver, mi hijo-dijo captando lo que yo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Lo sé, el de camisa roja es Takigawa Housho aka Bou-san, el de remera verde John Brown sacerdote católico australiano, la de cabellera rojiza Matsuzaki Ayako sacerdotisa, Yasuhara Osamu el de anteojos investigador, Hara Masako la de kimono médium y yo Mai médium e investigador en jefe-dije pasándole la mano.

-Si…me avisaron que vendría. Entonces usted es la famosa Mai Thomson, leí varios libros suyos, uno mejor que el otro, es realmente sorprendente que alguien de su edad se someta a tantos experimentos y pruebas, de diagnóstico paranormal. Inclusive mi hijo a mantenido rastro suyo siguiendo sus ensayos y tesis.-afirmó provocando que mis ojos se volvieran a fijar en los de Naru. Que permaneció en silencio todo el rato.

-¡Mai!-gritó Masako al mismo tiempo en que yo empecé a correr hacía el portón que daba al instituto.

Todos detrás mio.

-¿Lo sientes?-le pregunté.

-Si, y cada vez más fuerte- respondió mostrando una mueca de dolor.

Las dos empezamos a retroceder, abrazando nuestros estómagos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bou-san preocupado. Yo apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos del dolor.

-Por lo visto es una advertencia-dijo Martin tomándome de los hombros por si me caía, al igual que John con Masako.

Al no soportar más en sincronía las dos empezamos a gritar, hasta que misteriosamente nos callamos y el dolor desapareció de la nada.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunté tosiendo, yéndome al lado de Masako para ver como estaba.

Naru por otro lado me detuvo y empezó a inspeccionarme los ojos con una pequeña linterna y luego a Masako.

-Hace unos segundos tenían las pupilas dilatadas-dijo en un tono monótono, anotando algo en un papel.

-Lin trae el esfigmomanómetro(_para tomar la presión arterial)-_agregó.

Una vez que nos tomó la presión arterial y salió normal, empezamos a verificar el caso antes de pasar por aquel portón.

-Ya lo dije y lo volveré a decir. Entrar a ese lugar es suicidio-afirmó John una vez más.

-Es decir, que si pasamos el portón ya no hay vuelta atrás y empezaremos un juego, que nadie sabe de que se trata pero posiblemente sea la futura causa de nuestras muertes-repitió Jasu ajustando sus anteojos.

-Exacto así que el que no quiera participar que lo haga saber ahora, no vamos a obligar a meterse en esto a nadie-dijo Naru lanzándonos una mirada a todos y deteniéndose en mi.

-¿John?-pregunté.

-Si ustedes van yo voy, no voy a dejar a mis amigos-

-¿Masako?-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Yasu?-

-Suena divertido-

-¿Ayako?-

-Estoy dentro-

-¿Bou-san?-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta-

-¿Martín, Oliver?-

-Por supuesto que voy-

-No pensé que fueras tan idiota Mai, si ya vine hasta aquí es por algo-

-…-

Y en ese momento, fue cuando Martín llamó la atención de su hijo y Naru me tomó del brazo hasta estar separados del grupo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Mai?-

-¡Pues claro que voy!-

-Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar-dijo poniendo sus brazos en mis costados, encerrándome entre él y un árbol. Yo lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-A qué te refieres-

-Esa no era la pregunta-

-No entiendo…-

-Por tu bien lo pondré en palabras sencillas. ¿qué hay del beso Mai?-

Me congelé no quería responder esa respuesta.

_No tendría que responder esa respuesta._


End file.
